Heart's Desire
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: Zelos, being bored, decides to aggravate Sheena. He finds himself in a bet that may be nearly impossible to fulfill: to make Lloyd fall in love with him. Oh dear, the trouble you get yourself into, Zelos. YAOI warning! No like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: When Zelos is bored….

I don't own Tales of Symphonia

-----

Zelos was bored. Not that he would let anyone else know, but he was bored. Genis and Sheena were idly chatting away. He wanted to crawl upstairs and go back to bed, but no. Raine insisted he be a good host and let Genis stay with him in Meltokyo while she went to Sybak to fulfill her maniacal rune tendencies. Of course, Genis didn't go anywhere without Lloyd and Lloyd was rarely ever seen without Collette.

The thought of the blonde Sylvaranti chosen annoyed Zelos somehow. He suppressed the burning feeling of jealousy when he noticed that Sheena was staring at him funny.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. Sheena shook her head, "You've…been making weird faces for a couple of minutes." He looked at Genis who nodded his head. Zelos shrugged, "Just thinking..." A smirk returned to his face, "About my vulu-" He didn't even get the phrase out before Sheena's fist collided with the top of his head. He clutched his head in pain, his fingers tangling themselves in his own wavy red hair.

"You never change, you damned Chosen!" She said, annoyed. Zelos whined in complaint, "You always hit me!"

"Because you always say something stupid!" Sheena yelled at him. Zelos turned away, a pout on his lips, "Hey, I didn't ask to babysit." He crossed his arms. Genis gasped in mock surprise, "Is the great Zelos, bored!?"

Zelos shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"If you're so bored, then go do a booty call or something." Sheena glared, sitting down and crossing her arms.

Zelos perked up, "Do I detect a note of jealousy?" He relaxed back into the chair before saying, "Besides, every woman in the world is in love with me. The thrill of the game is over."

Genis put a hand to his head, "You mean to tell me you've seduced, every woman in the world?" Zelos gave a small nod, "More or less. Every now and then I find a human hating elf. So no game there."

Sheena gave a huff, "You're so…so…augh!" Throwing her hands up and then crossing them again. Anger was clear on her face. Zelos felt strangely satisfied. It was too easy to mess with Sheena. Then she turned her eyes on him. He could feel the devious woman's mind working up an evil and diabolical scheme.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Zelos sighed, "Sheena, it's no contest. I've already won them all over."

"You can make anyone fall for you?" She said, her face holding a giant triumphant smirk, which only made Zelos shake his head, "You'd only loose."

"I choose who you have to get. And you have to do it, no 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's." Sheena said. Genis had shrunk into the background, not liking the intensity of the glares being passed around.

"Fine. So who will you pick? You? Let me tell you, to win you over, I haven't been trying." Zelos smirked.

Sheena's face darkened with dark triumph, "The loser has to be the other's slave for three weeks."

"How long do I have to win this person over?" Zelos asked. Sheena gave a dark laugh and shrugged, "Take a year for all I care, you'll never be able to do it."

"Alright, fine, a year. But tell me, who is it?"

The suspense had built in the air. It was nearly visible. Sheena gave another smirk and took in a breath. The whole world seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear the answer.

Her reply came out so soft that Zelos almost didn't catch it at first. Then the name sunk into his brain and he visibly paled.

"Lloyd."

-----612-----

Wow, one of my shortest writings ever. I surprised myself.

So yeah. I realize, someone already did something similar to this. At least it started with a bet. It's not going to be anything like that.

Hmmm….I wonder if anyone who read my story 'Aisubeki' is going to kill me. I feel too lazy to even post a chapter there, telling people that I've got major writers block on chapter 8. I just keep writing myself into a corner. Like I start typing and then I'm like, 'no….no….Stop, or I'm going to- DAMN, writers block!' Oh, woe is me. But I came up with this little idea that I wrote down in my notebook.

So yeah.

Questions or comments? That's what the review button is for. Feed it =3

Lady MacFluff, Signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Relying on Idiotic Tendencies.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia

Genis jumped to his feet, "Why the heck would you even _suggest _that, Sheena! Lloyd is just gonna get hurt!" Sheena raised a brow from where she sat, "Lloyd's gay?"

"No, Lloyd's stupid." Genis reasoned. Sheena crossed her arms, "He can't be that dumb to fall for anything this guy has to offer. Besides, I don't think Zelos can stomach being with another man. Just look at him."

It was true, Zelos had gone a deathly pale color, his normal smirk replaced by a look that could only be described as horror. He quickly shook it off though, and leaned back, putting his arms over the back of the couch. He opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head and shut it again.

"See?" Sheena said, "He's not even gonna try." She turned away from Zelos and gave a shrug, "Looks like I win already."

A slam made both Genis and Sheena jump as Zelos pounded his fist on the coffee table, "Damn you Sheena and damn my own pride! I'll do it!" He was glaring heavily at her. The normally cocky Zelos was angry. Sheena gave a smirk, "Testy, aren't we."

"This is…going to be complex." Zelos said with a sigh, "You really play a dirty game, Sheena."

She grinned, "You haven't even been with a guy have you?" Genis had sat back down, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Yes I have." It was the way that Zelos had said it that brought a serious tension over them. Sensing this, he dispersed it with a laugh, "So how do I know if he's fallen for me? A confession?"

Sheena laughed at the ridiculousness, "Of course not! You've only one way to say you've conquered a woman: to sleep with them. Of course you'll have to do the same with him."

Zelos paled slightly and said, "So I have a year?" Sheena gave a nod, "Loser has to be the others slave for three weeks."

"Okay fine then. Now if you'll excuse me." He stood just as the door swung open. Collette and Lloyd walked in looking as cheerful as could be.

Just looking at them made Zelos want to loose his breakfast. He gave them a slight wave and then went upstairs.

Lloyd tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong with him?" He asked. Sheena blinked, "Wrong? Nothings wrong with him."

Collette gave a giggle, "You're imagining things Lloyd. Zelos is acting normal." Lloyd gave a slight frown and shrugged, "Yeah I guess so."

Sheena and Genis exchanged looks. Had Lloyd always been that perceptive of Zelos' emotions? Or was it just his ability to know everything and still be an idiot?

"What were you guys talking about anyways?" Lloyd asked, sitting where Zelos had been sitting. Collette sat besides him, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh nothing. Zelos just has to get something for me." Sheena said with a smile, "Kind of like a bet."

Lloyd laughed, "You gave him something impossible didn't you? Knowing Zelos and his pride…" Lloyd shook his head, laughing silently, "I'm gonna use the bathroom." and he ran upstairs.

Sheena and Genis looked at each other, "There's a bathroom on this floor right?" she asked the half-elf. He gave a nod, "Just going to check up on Zelos I bet."

At those words, Collette looked saddened, "Zelos seems fine. Why does Lloyd have to bother with him?" almost as soon as the words left her lips, she brought her hands to her mouth and gave a small gasp, "I'm sorry, I'm just…When Lloyd went to collect all the Exspheres..."

"You're still bummed that he decided to go with Zelos?" Genis said.

"You mean how Zelos tricked himself into the position." Sheena corrected. Collette looked down at her feet as a faint blush crept up to her cheeks, "I still don't…understand why he picked Zelos…over me."

They all felt silent, contemplating the question. In reality no one knew why. They could never figure out how Zelos had gotten the brunette to agree to go on a journey with him.

*~HD~*

Lloyd knocker on the door quietly. At first, there was no reply. Just as he lifted his hand to knock again, the door unlocked and opened a couple of inches.

"What if I was Sheena?" Lloyd joked as Zelos crawled back into bed.

"After nearly half a year of traveling with you, do you think I can't recognize your knock? Besides, if Sheena wanted in, she would bust down the door and scream like the banshee she is."

Lloyd hid a laugh behind his hand and walked into the room, "Point taken." The door shut softly behind him. He walked over to Zelos' enormous bed and sat on the edge.

"Tired?" The brunette asked. Zelos shook his head, "Thinking."

At this response, Lloyd raised a brow, "You think in bed? You do know it's supposed to be used for sleeping." and with a blush he added, "And maybe the not so sleeping part."

"One, you're such a virgin. Call it sex. Two, it doesn't always have to be in a bed."

"I know! Excuse me for trying to have a sense of decency." He huffed and crossed his arms. Zelos let out a smirk as the blush spread from Lloyd's cheeks to his ears.

"Three," Zelos continued, "Some of my greatest ideas have been thought up in this bed." Lloyd had a sour look on his face and the blush turned a darker shade of red.

Zelos rolled his eyes, "From a blushing virgin to a blushing pervert; not _those_ kinds of ideas. Those are usually spur of the moment. "

"Zelos!" Lloyd finally brought a hand to his face to hide the blush, "You have no decency."

"I wouldn't be the great Zelos if I did." He laughed. It was a small laugh, but it was genuine, a rare occurrence coming from Zelos.

"And besides," Zelos continued, "No one besides me has ever been in my bed. Well now you that you're sitting on it. Just don't go bragging about it to the world."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Oh that'll go over great: _hey guys, I'm the only one to have been in Zelos' bed._ I might give some people heart attacks, not to mention I'll be lynched by your fanbase."

Zelos laughed again, a little louder when Lloyd's voice took on a mocking tone of macho-ness, "I doubt my fanbase has that much power."

Lloyd raised a brow, "I guess ignorance is bliss." Zelos smiled and folded his hands behind his head.

"So what's this about a bet? With Sheena of all people? Sometimes your pride could be taken down a couple of notches." Lloyd sighed, shaking his head. He brushed some hair out of his face as Zelos snorted, "Sometimes? Just sometimes?"

Lloyd sighed and stood, "I'd better get back before they think I got lost or something."

"What did you tell them?"

"Bathroom."

"You do know there is a bathroom downstairs?"

"Yeah?" Lloydf crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't rely on your running track record of idiotic tendencies." Zelos said, but he smiled as he said it.

"They're not idiotic if they're not accidental. I believe the word 'genius' should be incorporated in this conversation. Referring to myself, of course."

"Careful, your ego is showing, you clever little actor." Zelos got up and reached for Lloyd's cheek and pinched it. The brunette swatted at Zelos' hand, "Cut it out, I'm not a kid."

"Yes, because you're totally an adult." Zelos quipped as he lay back down again.

"W-well, I am legally!" Lloyd huffed. Zelos smiled, "So how have you been enjoying legal freedom for the past month?"

"huh?" Lloyd gave a shrug, "I didn't really celebrate."

Zelos stared at Lloyd as though he had grown another head and an uncomfortable silence took over them. Lloyd took this as an excuse to leave the room and wander back downstairs.

"Oh Lloyd!" Colette beamed at him, "I was telling Sheena about the coliseum matches that are going to go on later tonight."

Sheena smiled, "Really, it's not a scene you guys would like. It's pretty late as it is."

"When do you think the professor will be back?" Colette asked, "Do you think she would want to go?"

"In one ear and out the other." Genis sighed. Lloyd let out a smile, "It's already dark out Colette, and Sheena's right. There might be some strange peo-"

"You mean to tell me that you have all the legality to drink, smoke, and go to a strip club and you _haven't used it_!" With that said, Zelos jumped from the balcony that overlooked the living room below.

"Zelos! Do you really have to be so crude!" Sheena yelled as he fell. He landed gracefully and tossed a lock of hair over his shoulder, "My house."

"Lloyd, out of all the stupid things you have done, not including the time you decided to-"

"Another word and you will be impaled." Lloyd warned.

"Okay, not including _that time_." Zelos rolled his eyes and continues, "This one really takes the cake. Hell, it takes the whole damn party. Lloyd, you are going to have an 18th birthday party that every man deserves."

When his speech was done he grabbed the brunette swordsman by the arm and proceeded to drag him to the door.

"Hi professor." Zelos greeted as he walked out with a protesting Lloyd in tow and she walked into the house. Raine raised a brow and turned to the other occupants in the room, "Anyone care to explain?"

Sheena spoke first, "I didn't know it was Lloyd's birthday."

Colette and Genis looked at each other before Genis spoke, "Neither did we."

-1620-

Hah! Chapter 2! finally, right? that's what you're all thinking. Yeah.

I have no explanations or excuses.

Feed the review button please. I cast reflega on myself so that all forms of flames bounce off of me and are redirected to YOUR MOM =3

Lady MacFluff, Signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Drunken Birthdays.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia

Lloyd knew everyone's birthday. He made a big deal out of everyone's birthday and always celebrated. In all the years that they had known Lloyd, he never disclosed his birthday.

Raine speculated it was because he could never truly know when his birthday was. She never pressed the matter and urged Genis not to. Colette never pressed the issue either. Lloyd just didn't share his birthday with anyone.

Except Zelos, apparently.

"What, you guys really didn't know Lloyd's birthday?" Sheena asked, "I mean, you're his oldest friends."

Raine sighed, "It might not be that Zelos knows, just that Lloyd might have mentioned that he was 18. It might not be today or it might have passed months ago. We don't know, so we shouldn't assume such things."

"Should we…go get Lloyd?" Genis asked. Colette was the one who shook her head, "He'll come back if he isn't having a good time."

Sheena laughed, "Zelos' idea of a good time, might not suit Lloyd well. He'll be back soon."

*~HD~*

It wasn't the first time Lloyd had felt the stinging sensation of alcohol burn his throat.

The first time was in celebration. The worlds were saved and Zelos had thought it appropriate to begin their journey to collect exspheres with copious amounts of alcohol. Of course they continued their journey with various intermissions of alcohol and alcohol related incidents, finally ending their journey with a hangover to end all hangovers. It was the reason no one knew Lloyd's journey was done until a week later when he emerged from the cave he called his room.

A week later was Lloyd's birthday.

"Martel, you are so red!" Zelos laughed and clapped Lloyd on the back. The brunette only gave him a goofy grin, "I guess so. Alcohol does that, you know." Zelos laughed again and swung and arm over Lloyd's shoulders, "Now begins Phase 2!"

"There's a phase what now?" Lloyd asked, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"Lloyd, if I say phase 1, there has to be a phase 2." Lloyd pondered the thought for a moment before responding, "Huh. That does make sense."

"So if phase 1 was 'get Lloyd shitfaced', what is phase 2?"

Zelos smirked a smirk that would have done the Cheshire Cat proud, "Women."

*~HD~*

"I'm beginning to get worried, professor." Sheena said. She sat at the counter of Zelos' kitchen, a warm cup of tea in her hands. Raine sighed, "It's been hours. Could something have happened?"

Sheena took a sip of her tea, "Maybe. Or maybe Lloyd is having a good time. Or he convinced Zelos to go to the coliseum to watch those matches."

Raine thought about it for a second, "Yes, you're probably right. Those matches did go on until pretty late. But I believe I'll wait another hour for them."

"Yeah, I bet Lloyd convinced Zelos to have some good clean fun."

*~HD~*

"I just did a body shot off of some girl." Lloyd said as he sauntered/stumbled over to Zelos who just smiled, "Good for you!"

"The lime was in her cleavage." Zelos swung an arm around the brunette's shoulders and beamed, "Lloyd, you are well on your way to becoming a man."

*~HD~*

"I'm going to look for them." Raine declared hours later. Sheena nodded, "I'll come with you."

Just as they stood, they heard the singing. The incoherent singing that wasn't even a song more than it was the sound of a drunk man trying to turn his laughter into a song. A very bad song.

"I guess they're back." Raine said as she heard the front door open. Sheena walked from the kitchen to see Lloyd and Zelos practically hanging off of each other. It was hard to tell who was holding whom up.

"Zelss," Lloyd slurred, "Ah-own feelsuh good."

"I swear to martel, You had better not puke before I can get you to the porcelain god you love to worship." Zelos smiled as Lloyd glared at him, "M'not! Ahm jus hungry." Lloyd said, "too mush alcawal enot nuff food."

"Here, let me introduce you to the downstairs bathroom."

"Oh! Hey pfesor!" Lloyd seemed to straighten up some, "Zels, pleash don tellser ahm drunk."

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped at him, "What is wrong with you? Lloyd can't possibly handle as much-_watch out_!"

Lloyd was falling but Zelos swiftly caught him, "You alright there bud?"

"Sheh worl…iz shide…wayz…" Lloyd was clinging to Zelos, his hands folded behind Zelos' neck. It didn't look like he wanted to let go of the red-head any time soon.

"Sheena." Zelos started, "I only got him one beer."

Lloyd nodded, "Ish twu. He gots me de beer. Dem gots me tay-kee-yah. En vawd-kuh." Lloyd slurred and then he added, "dough, Zels got me beer last."

"Beer before liquor only makes you sicker. I got you the damn beer to make you stop drinking." Zelos said. Sheena continued to glare at him.

"Poo." Lloyd pouted, "Food now?"

"No."

"Preeeeeees?" Lloyd continue pouting, giving Zelos puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"ahl be yer…bes friend Zelsss."

"Come on, lets get your ass to bed." He turned to the two women who were glaring at him, "I'll take responsibility."

"Zelsssss." Lloyd whined as the red head practically carried him upstairs.

Sheena sighed, "So Lloyd got drunk voluntarily?"

Raine nodded, "it would appear so. He is of legal age. Though I will talk to him in the morning."

*~HD~*

"Come on…Almost there. Damn you weigh a goddamn ton." Zelos grunted. Lloyd smiled at him, "yuz jus weak."

"If I wasn't drunk I'd be able to carry your sorry ass all over Meltokyo." Zelos replied.

"Yus don seem drunk."

"Well, I am."

Zelos lay Lloyd on the bed and then moved to remove his shoes. Lloyd's eyes were already closed but he was mumbling incoherent phrases and words. Zelos removed the brunette's jacket and lay it on the dresser. He pulled a chair to Lloyd's bedside and gave a sigh, "You're a pain."

"You still put up with me though." Lloyd grunted into his pillow, "Thanks."

"For putting up with you?"

"Among other things…are you staying?" He asked. Zelos nodded.

"Hmm. Good. No nightmares."

Zelos didn't respond, only reached a hand to Lloyd's forehead and let magic flow through him, "That should help in the morning."

"I wish I could do it for you." Lloyd muttered. He opened his eyes slightly and watched Zelos.

"It's fine." The red-head said, "I don't get bad hangovers anyway."

"Liar. M'not stupid, you know." Lloyd eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Zelos sighed, "I know." He sat there for hours, contemplating how he was going to woo the brunette sleeping before him.

'This is going to be hard. How the hell am I supposed to get him interested in me? We're just friends. What am I gonna do, act like Colette?' The thought made him roll his eyes, 'He doesn't even like her that way, anyways.'

He ran a hand through his hair, 'Okay, how about…start small. Just…get into the swing of being with guys. This isn't gonna work if I turn away at the last second.' He sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

'What is this feeling? This dread, this anxiety? Better yet, why is this feeling there?'

-1203-

Ah Zelos, that feeling in your stomach isn't dread on anxiety. It's the butterflies! Whoot! two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll. but now I am tired.

Thank you Miyavilurver for the very prompt review on the last chapter =3 I wasn't going to post this one until later, but the review made me so happy i finished the chapter now

Flames will be used to warm my house (it's cold).

Lady MacFluff, Signing off.

EDIT:

It has come to my attention that some people have been translating some fiction into Spanish. If I find this story up in spanish (yes, i know spanish) without my permission, i will be cutting off some balls with a rusty spork. Ask me before. Show me the translation. and maybe I will approve it. I might actually do the fic in spanish myself =3


End file.
